Firestar and Spottedleaf until the end
by DreamAssasin
Summary: Fireheart and Spottedleaf have an affair after Spottedleaf dies and starts to appear to Fireheart in dreams. I gave you guys what I think you want. Don't judge me and don't give me hate reviews, I will get you.
1. Goodbye and hello

**Ok so here is my spottedleaf and firestar fan fiction hope you like it.**

Spottedleaf saw a flurry of claws at her neck and recognized Clawface of Shadowclan, she knew her time was now to join Starclan. I wish I could have said goodbye. Spottedleaf thought as she took her last breath. Spottedleaf closed her eyes and darkness consumed her.

A Starclan cat was waiting for her. She immediately recognized who the Starclan cat was. It was Redtail her brother and the former deputy. She greeted him with lick on the head. Her brother looked younger, she felt like she could run all around the Thunderclan territory many times over again and still feel strength in her paws.


	2. The path to Starclan

Firepaw saw everyone crowd around the back of the nursery. I wonder why everyone is gathered there? Firepaw followed the crowd of cats and weaved to the front.

It was Spottedleaf. She lye motionless on the ground. Firepaw stared in horror at the gash on her neck, spilling blood. Firepaw heard one of the cats say.

"It was Clawface, look at those claw marks!" Firepaw would get revenge for Spottedleaf's death. No matter what it took.

Spottedleaf was now in transition to go to Starclan. She could see all of the clan gathered around her lifeless body, grieving. She could not bare to see their pain, but there was one cat with an orange pelt that stood out from the rest of the clan 'Firepaw'. How she wished she could have said goodbye. He was sitting in the medicine clearing unable to see her body without sadness hurting him like claw racking against his side.

Spottedleaf wanted to leave."Can we please go to Starclan now, Redtail? I don't want to see the sadness my death has caused." Redtail shook his head.

"We cannot leave until they have finished the vigil, to send you to Starclan's path." Redtail sat down on the high rock nodding to the spot next to him as a welcome to sit.

Spottedleaf sat down and watched her clan prepare her body for the vigil. It was incredibly painful to see what pain she had caused.

"Redtail? We can still watch over our clan correct?" Spottedleaf did not want to wait until their deaths to see them again. Redtail nodded.

"Spottedleaf, hush now they are starting the vigil we must be silent or we will not get back to Starclan." Spottedleaf obeyed. She wanted to see Firepaw turn into a warrior and maybe even more. He is the Fire that will save the clan.

When the vigil was over Redtail and Spottedleaf saw the path to Starclan. It was a path of catmint, rosemary, rose bushes, and oak trees all covered with stars.

Spottedleaf never knew that what would happen would happen. The journey she would now take.


	3. Author's note

**ok so i'm kinda running out of material story wise. If you want me to write about something like Crowpaw and Feathertail or something like Stormfur and Squirrelpaw tell me ok? These stories are for you and only you, and I don't want to flunk up and everybudy desert me. NO ONE WILL DESERT ME ON MY WATCH! HAHAHAHAHA!(evil laughter) OK MY FELLOW WARRIORS ON WITH THE STORY!RAWR!**


	4. Watching is painful

A few moons after Spottedleaf's death and Firepaw's warrior ceremony, Spottedleaf figured out how to get into Fireheart's dreams. Fireheart had always loved Spottedleaf, but now he didn't only love her but he now loved Sandpaw who was still not a warrior.

Spottedleaf was jealous, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Spottedleaf went to him in a dream.

Fireheart was running in a forest. There was fire all around."What is happening!?" Fireheart yowled to the skies. He was running hard, he couldn't keep up his pace a moment longer.

Fireheart saw Spottedleaf up in a tree. Fireheart climbed up the tree and sat down next to her, curling his tail around her. Spottedleaf nuzzled into Fireheart's neck and whispered."I thought you didn't love me."

Fireheart was taken aback. "Of coarse I love you. I have loved you since my first day in camp, the first day I saw you." Fireheart rested his muzzle on Spottedleaf's head.

"That's what I thought." There was a long silence until Spottedleaf broke it. "I love you too." Spottedleaf purred as Fireheart licked her head in smooth strokes.

"You should come to me more often Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf didn't answer for a little bit. And when it seemed like she was going to answer the question she hesitated.

"I shouldn't tell you this but..." Spottedleaf looked nervous.

"But you want too." Spottedleaf nodded. "It's ok you don't have to tell me Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf's eyes shone of anger in the moon light. "I want to though." Then her eyes lightened to annoyance."The only way I can come to you in dreams is if I have a message from Starclan." Spottedleaf's voice softened into a whisper."I fake the prophecies, Fireheart. Well sometimes. I just don't want to be apart from you."

Fireheart purred. Spottedleaf licked his neck. Fireheart never wanted to wake up. Spottedleaf never came that often, he didn't want to be parted from her either.

"I'm sorry Fireheart, but you have to wake up or you'll be late for the dawn patrol. Goodbye." Spottedleaf licked his cheek.

"Goodbye Spottedleaf, see you in dreams." Fireheart licked Spottedleaf's head."Goodbye."

And Fireheart woke up to go on the dawn patrol.


	5. Author's note 2

**Thanks guys for your comments on the couples you want me to do. So these are the couples that a few people wanted me to do. Honeyfern and Berrynose. And then the to be if 'Feathertail didn't die and Stormfur did' Crowpaw and Feathertail. So if you want me to do something else as well send me a review on this page and tell me.**

**Some examples:**

**Raggedstar and Yellowfang**

**Bluefur and Thrushpelt or Bluefur and Oakheart(more)**

**Firestar and Cinderpelt**

**Crookedstar and Willowbreeze**

**Moonflower and Stormtail**

**Stormfur and Squirrelpaw**

**Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight**

**Squirrelflight and Ashfur**

**ect. just don't pick anything thats past book three series 2 please**


	6. Goodbye forever

**sorry guys that I've been not writing in this story for a while I just a, not really into writing this story, so this is going to be the last chapter. No exceptions.**

Fireheart padded out of the warriors den. Cinderpelt came over to him. "I think you need to talk to Sandstorm."

"Ok Cinderpelt. Thanks." Cinderpelt padded back into the medicine clearing.

Fireheart saw Sandstorm at the entrance with Graystripe. Sandstorm waved her tail in a greeting and to follow them. They headed out of the gorse tunnel into the forest. Then the questions started.

"Fireheart, what's wrong? You seem like you're spaced out." Graystripe nodded.

"Yeah Fireheart. What's going on?" Fireheart just looked at them.

"I'm fine. There's nothing going on." Sandstorm lashed her tail in disbelief.

"Yeah right. Tell us the truth, Fireheart." Fireheart looked at his paws In shame.

"Fine, I'll talk. I've been seeing Spottedleaf in my dreams." Sandstorm looked up from the little hole she was making with her paw.

"What?" Sandstorm was utterly confused.

"What?" Graystripe echoed. "What do you mean you're seeing her?"

"I mean that we've been spending time together, and we've been having fun. Everything could go fine." Fireheart did not want to hear the protests. Fireheart padded away from his friends, and went deeper into the forest. He saw Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf? What are you doing here?" Spottedleaf looked amazed.

"How can you see me? Do you have a connection with Starclan?" Fireheart nodded. He had a connection with Starclan through his dreams.

"I have a connection by you, Spottedleaf. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, I have to warn you about something though. Tomorrow the dark forest and Starclan will be able to join the living world." Spottedleaf disappeared.

the next day.

Fireheart was alone in the forest. Then he saw a few warriors sitting on sunning rocks. Was that Croockedstar? Why were there former Riverclan warriors basking on sunning rocks?

Fireheart then saw Spottedleaf talking to another cat. This cat was Thunderclan, he could tell by his smell. Fireheart padded up to Spottedleaf.

"What is this?" Spottedleaf stared at him blankly.

"I told you that Starclan and the Dark Forest would come back to the real world." A Riverclan warrior that was basking on sunning rocks was now standing up and padding towards them. Fireheart looked at the she-cat. Her pelt looked like now on a maple tree.

"Hello, my name is mapleshade." The she-cat's tone was a mask of what she really felt, Fireheart could tell. "I am here to take revenge on Thunderclan for throwing me out, and this is only the start." She said in a gruesome voice. The unsheathed her claws and went for Spottedleaf's throat.

"No!" Fireheart yelled and tried to get in the way, but it was too late. Spottedleaf was taking her last breath into nonexistence. Fireheart ran to her and sat by her side. "I love you, Spottedleaf don't leave me." He begged.

"I cannot journey with you anymore, my love." She breathed. "Goodbye." She took her final breath and died. Why Starclan, why Mapleshade. Why? Why didn't you kill me?


End file.
